


tea leaves and magic

by pekosan



Series: angsty teens filled with spoilers with a possible happy ending [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, i dont think ive written any of these characters seriously before so, oumas name is like never mentioned but hes there, probably i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: "Sitting in the restaurant with Ochazuke and green tea (a chabashira floating in it), Tenko patiently waits for Himiko to come back from the toilet."Tenko thinks back to her ordinary days.spoilers for the whole game





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3am almost 4am hmm that's great 
> 
> i love tenko ah 
> 
> spoilers; obviously, progress at your own risk. also grammar errors, there might be some hidden so ah
> 
> edit 10-4-17: i cannot believe the first line already had a grammar mistake- by the restaurant? was she eating outside?? amazing @ me

Sitting in the restaurant with Ochazuke and green tea (a chabashira floating in it), Tenko patiently waits for Himiko to come back from the toilet.

Despite going to different schools, The duo would often arrange a day (sometimes two) to meet up by the restaurant and chat away their days. Often, Himiko would show Tenko a new trick she’d learnt recently.

Tenko hears footsteps and positions herself straight and eagerly awaits her return. The wooden door slides open...only to reveal it's the waittress with Himiko’s order; Green Tea Anmitsu. Tenko thanks the waitress and sets the dessert by Himiko’s side of the table.

Himiko comes back about a minute later. “Sorry, did you wait long?” Tenko shakes her head. “Good, let's dig in now.”

Tenko applaudes after Himiko finishes her trick; the thumb removal. Tenko already knows the tricks but she doesn't say anything. “That was amazing Yumeno-san!” Himiko stands up and does a curtsy, “Thank you, thank you!”

…

“Have you seen the finale for the 52nd season Tenko?”

Tenko blinks her eyes, Danganronpa? She’d heard about the show, after all it's the number one TV show trending. Tenko doesn't really have any interest in killing games but she gets all the information from her classmates.

“Ah...Tenko hasn't seen it, but I heard Amami-san was the sacrifice, right?” Tenko prays she said thing, after all Himiko's a big fan.

“Humu...just as I predicted.” Himiko puts her hands by her hips triumphantly, Tenko thinks it's cute. Tenko’s not sure what a sacrifice means, but she plays along. “Now Yada’ll have to pay me ¥2000.”

Looking at the clock, 5:30 p.m., Tenko panics. “Gah!- Tenko has to leave now! We'll see each other next week, right?” Himiko nods and Tenko nods back before dashing out of the restaurant.

**__________**

Tenko quietly unlocks the lock, hoping her dad hasn't come back-

“You insolent useless bitch! You were supposed to be back an hour ago!” Tenko cringes, she **hates** her father. If he could drown in his own vomit. then it'll be perfect.

“I’m sorry, I-” Her dad throws a wine bottle and it almost slammed into her face, Tenko stands still. “I don't give a flying fuck, feed me!” She nods (not that her dad cares) and goes and cooks dinner.

_Tenko wishes she was stronger. That way, she'll be able to beat her dad senseless-  
that's not very Tenko-like. After all, she's just **weak.**_

**__________**

Rush hour.

Not the ideal time for Tenko, after all that's when those disgusting businessmen- Tenko sighs and looks at the bulletin board, a busty model poses on it.

The train’s stuffy and Tenko hears muffled noises. Is someone being…-

She turns around and sees a capped boy and a girl with braids. Tenko shuffles her way through the crowd and takes the capped boy’s hand and-

Flips him.

She’s shocked, the capped boy’s shocked and a phone flies out of his hand. The crowd’s shocked as well.

“You disgusting boy!” Tenko yells on top of her lungs as she positions herself on top of the capped boy. “You dare molest someone? And someone your age as well!” She can see the confusion on the boy’s face, pretending, are you? She twists his arm and hears him cry mercy.

“Will you admit to your wrongdoing!?” The capped boy stays confused, now with a pained face, “I-I have no i-idea what you're re-efering to!” Tenko loosens her grip, “Pretending now, are you? Well-” “I really have no idea what you're refering to!” The capped boy gains enough power and shoves Tenko off him.

She sees him scramble to grab his phone, a closer look and the title screen “DANGANRONPA; CHAINS OF TRUTH” plays on his screen. The crowd has their phone out and Tenko notices the girl is gone. The duo stand up closely and awkwardly stand. Only when the door closes do they realize they missed their stop.

**__________**

…

“...Ten- I’m sorry...for earlier. Looks like I was mistaken.” Tenko speaks up when they leave the station. The capped boy (no longer holding his phone) grabs his cap and pulls it down and grunts, most likely to accept the apology.

“You’re...not injured, are you?” The capped boy shakes his head and Tenko sighs im relief. “Good...Ten- I haven't really tried that before so I-” “It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm going to be late so…goodbye, I guess.” The capped boy starts to walk off and Tenko, without thinking, grabs his arm.

_Tenko sweats, what did she just do, She has no idea what to say._

“W-wait!” The capped boy turns around, “I...I want to repay you, as an apology!” “Repay me?” Tenko nods. It takes a while for Tenko to think what she wants to say, “You...know that restaurant, the one with leaves as its sign?” The capped boy nods. “I'll treat you!...only if you want.” He stays silent, grabs his cap and nods, “I don't mind...what time?” “4 o’clock!” He nods and she lets go of his arm, he gives her a wave and she waves back.

_She realizes she forgot to ask for his name_  
**__________**

16:14

Tenko stands outside the restaurant anxiously. Did the boy forget the time, she debates on leaving when she hears his voice from a distance.

She sees the capped boy, but she also sees a shorter boy in a gakuen and … Himiko?

The trio run up to her, the capped boy pants a bit before speaking, “S-Sorry, I had to do something.” Tenko holds on to her bag’s straps tightly, but nods. She gestures Himiko to come closer.

“Yumeno-san, you know these people?” Himiko nods, “Ah yes, well just Saihara, no idea who the shorter boy is.” Saihara? Is that the capped boy’s name? “We usually get together once every two weeks to talk about Danganronpa.”

_Oh, did they. Tenko didn't know._

The shorter boy awkwardly glances to his right, Tenko glares at him. Himiko opens the door and Saihara and Tenko follow shortly, the shorter boy quickly enters.

**__________**

As they all eat, Tenko stares at the shorter boy. Often when Saihara and Himiko are chatting away about Danganronpa, the boy would quietly eat his food and give out a forced smile at Saihara whenever he turned his way.

The shorter boy stands up and excuses himself to the toilet. She debates whether or not she should follow, she decides to follow him.

She follows him outside and sees him looking at the sky with his hands on the railings. He turns around and Tenko freezes, he gives her a smile but forced smile.

Tenko walks up to him. The duo stay silent until the shorter boy speaks up, “Aren't you worried, about your little friend?” Tenko tilts her head, what does she need to worry about-

She grabs his shoulders roughly, “Hah!? What does Saihara-san plan on doing to Yumeno-san-” The shorter boy raises his hands, “N-no! Saihara-kun isn't going to harm Yumeno-san!” Tenko loosens her grip, “Then what do I need to worry about…?” He gapes his mouth slightly open and avoids contact, “...she hasn't told you? Well, I figured she might've signed up to audition for the 53rd season of Danganronpa since that's what Saihara-kun plans to do…”

_Himiko, auditioning on that morbid killing game show?_

“Can Ten-I ask you a question?” The shorter boy nods, “What do you think of Danganronpa?”

“I **_hate_** it.” He replies rather curtly, which surprises her. “I don't really understand how _anyone_ could enjoy such a show, I mean it's real people getting killed in real time...isn't that just fucked up. Don't you agree?”

Tenko’s just...taken back by the sudden change in the boy, “What? Don't tell me you're one of those people, who sadistically enjoys these kinds of th-” “Of course not! Tenko simply has no interest in these sort of things!”

_Tenko abruptly yells, not caring about her pronouns. The passerbys stop whatever they had been doing before continuing on like nothing happened._

“Sorry, Tenko had just…” The smaller boy shakes his head, “No, I should be apologizing...it was wrong of me to accuse you like that.” The duo drooped their head down, opting to stare at the road instead of each other.

“Anyway...about earlier. Were you implying that Yumeno-san would audition for Danganronpa?” “Mmm...I just assumed that way, seeing how she's almost as big as a fan girl as Saihara-kun.” Tenko glances at the orangish sky.

_Ah, it's already almost six. Her dad’s gonna be pissed but she doesn't give a damn right now._

“Your friend hasn't told you whether or not she's auditioning, did she?” She shakes her head, “Not that Tenko remembers. What're you gonna do about Saihara-san? Support him and let him die on live television?” She edges him on, observing as he licks his dry lips slowly, “It's...not even 100% guranteed he’ll even be chosen, but if he does then I'd like to support him…”

Tenko just hums, “Then...if Yumeno-san auditions, maybe I'll accompany her.” The shorter boy looks at her in shock, “Only as support, someone as weak as me probably wouldn't be picked anyway.” She sighs, “We should really head back now.” Without waiting for a reply, she heads back inside

…

The four of them part ways after finishing their food and as promised Tenko pays for the meals.

She realizes that she never asked for Saihara's full name or the shorter boy's name.

**__________**

“Yumeno-san, is it true that you might be auditioning for the 53rd season of Danganronpa?”

Barely audible considering the morning train passes through the station (Tenko had coincidently met up with Himiko), Himiko nods as the train doors open.

“Humu, that is correct. I hadn't told anyone yet so I'm quite surprised.” “Tenko just had a gut feeling, seeing how much you had a lot of fun with Saihara-san…” Himiko hums, “So, you're not planning on stopping me? Since this is a killing game we're talking about.” “No! Tenko won't stop Yumeno-san if she really wants to do it. Tenko will give her full support!” Tenko pumps up both hands in the air and she sees Himiko laugh, which makes her smile.  
__________

After school, Tenko heads to the gym. She wants to get stronger, _a punch to the punching bag_ , she wants to beat her dad senseless for he deserves the same treatment as her.

Danganronpa huh...does she really want Himiko to audition for them? She punches the punching bag a few more times before taking a break. A quick search to Team Danganronpa’s official website and-

_Tenko’s just curious. That's all, it's not like she really wants to audition._

_**“Simply follow this guideline and fill in a form and submit it online or head to one of the designated places and submit it in person.”** _

…

Tenko signs up for it, _for Yumeno-san’s sake. As long as she's chosen…_

**__________**

Tenko accompanies Himiko to the auditioning site that following week.

“I didn't expect you'd sign up Tenko.” Himiko looks through the pamphlet as Tenko rubs her neck, “Mmm...I decided I could try and support you in the game too...if I get chosen” A forced laugh comes out, a quiet one but a forced one.

The train door opens and many people (presumably all who are to audition) leave, the various signs pointing to the destination is a nice touch, Tenko thinks.

She spots Saihara and the shorter boy entering the building and Himiko gestures if she can greet them (which Tenko nods).

Himiko pats Saihara on the shoulder and Tenko notices him jump a bit, the shorter boy waves at Himiko and turns back, slowing down his pace to match Tenko’s.

“Tenko decided to audition. Not for the sake of killing, but to protect Yumeno-san.” The shorter boy stares at her, “I see. What happens if you're not chosen?” “Then I'll simply support her from outside.” A brief silence between the two until the shorter boy waves goodbye and they go their separate ways.

**__________**

… …

Tenko wakes up in a locker and pushes herself out, a short boy in a gakuen shortly follows.

_Crash_

The shorter boy stands up and pats himself clean, “Ah~ You're not gonna offer any help to an injured like me?” “Why should Tenko need to help someone like you!” She points an accusing finger at him.

She takes a second look and thinks he looks familiar, of course this is her first time meeting him.

“...anyway I think we should head out to the gym.” “What makes you say that?” “Gut feeling I suppose?” Tenko sees no resson to trust a flithy male like him but for some reason she follows him.

They enter the gym and she sees a petite girl with a red bob haircut and her heart flutters.

The next thing she knew a bunch of bears appeared, who threw clothes at them and flashed a light at them-

**__________**

 

“Let Tenko be the body for Angie-san. I doubt she'd tell me anything so that's why Tenko wants you to do it.” Tenko gives a smile, a genuine smile.

She can see the hesitation in Himiko’s face, “...alright, I'll talk to her. Just be fine, Tenko…” She smiles and Tenko heart flutters with Himiko using her given name.

She positions herself for the ritual and unknowingly breathes her last breath of air as she felt a _**stab** _ through her neck _, the blood ** _flows_** through her and she feels every last bit of energy drain from her body._

__"Tenko's sorry that she couldn't be there to support you, Himiko-chan. Live on, alright. Not only for my sake, but for yours as well."_ _

_**__________** _

In honor of Tenko, Himiko decides to do Aikido with Gonta and Saihara.

“You're doing great Gonta! Saihara, smile more eagerly! We doing this for another 99 times!” She smiles, for she promises to express her emotions more openly, for Tenko and herself.

_For a moment, Himiko thinks she saw Tenko’s spirit watching her, which prompts her to work harder._

_The two girls smile._

**Author's Note:**

> this was quite interesting to write, espcially the tenko + ouma part. i mean despite his name never being mentioned I don't think it was too difficult to guess who tenko was talking to aha
> 
> notes
> 
> •chabashira is the floating stick thing in green tea which represents luck 
> 
> •i feel like tenko wouldnt be as aggressive in her pre-game self and would most likely try to only refer to herself in third person with people she's comfortable with.
> 
> •a bit of inferiority complex too, it just kinda...fits in? I guess?
> 
> •im still not quite sure why i made saihara and himiko know each other i guess it just flowed right...hmm
> 
> •down with the abusive drunkards, tenko (and masaru) deserve better
> 
> anyway thank you for reading ♪( ´▽｀)


End file.
